This invention is a method of treating cancer, both carcinomas and sarcomas, and viral infections, in particular HIV through the administration of a pharmaceutical composition containing a benzimidazole derivative. The composition is also claimed.
Cancers are the leading cause of death in animals and humans. The exact cause of cancer is not known, but links between certain activities such as smoking or exposure to carcinogens and the incidence of certain types of cancers and tumors has been shown by a number of researchers.
Many types of chemotherapeutic agents have been shown to be effective against cancers and tumor cells, but not all types of cancers and tumors respond to these agents. Unfortunately, many of these agents also destroy normal cells. The exact mechanism for the action of these chemotherapeutic agents are not always known.
Despite advances in the field of cancer treatment the leading therapies to date are surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. Chemotherapeutic approaches are said to fight cancers that are metastasized or ones that are particularly aggressive. Such cytocidal or cytostatic agents work best on cancers with large growth factors, i.e., ones whose cells are rapidly dividing. To date, hormones, in particular estrogen, progesterone and testosterone, and some antibiotics produced by a variety of microbes, alkylating agents, and antimetabolites form the bulk of therapies available to oncologists. Ideally cytotoxic agents that have specificity for cancer and tumor cells while not affecting normal cells would be extremely desirable. Unfortunately, none have been found and instead agents which target especially rapidly dividing cells (both tumor and normal) have been used.
The development of materials that would target tumor cells due to some unique specificity for them would be a breakthrough Alternatively, materials that were cytotoxic to tumor cells while exerting mild effects on normal cells would be desirable.
HIV and other viral infections are another leading cause of death. HIV is a disease in which a virus is replicated in the body which attacks the body""s immune system. The HIV virus is not easily destroyed nor is there a good mechanism for keeping the host cells from replicating the virus. Herpes Simplex is another viral infection which is difficult, if not impossible, to cure. A method of treating these diseases and other viral infections is highly desirable. A material which would target the HIV virus and inhibit viral replication is highly desirable.
The benzimidazole derivatives used herein to treat cancer and/or viral infection have been used as fungicides and as antihelmetics.
A method of treating cancer, in particular, treating cancers in warm blooded animals and humans, comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a benzimidazole compound selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein X is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of less than 7 carbon atoms or alkoxy of less than 7 carbon atoms; n is a positive integer of less than 4; Y is hydrogen, chlorine, nitro, methyl, ethyl or oxychloro; R is hydrogen, alkylaminocarbonyl wherein the alkyl group has from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, or an alkyl group of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms and R2 is 4-thiazolyl, NHCOOR1 wherein R1 is aliphatic hydrocarbon of less than 7 carbon atoms, and preferably an alkyl group of less than 7 carbon atoms is claimed. Preferably the compositions contain: 
wherein R is an alkyl of 1 through 8 carbon atoms and R2 is selected from the group consisting of 4-thiazolyl, NHCOOR1, wherein R1 is methyl, ethyl or isopropyl and the non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable acid salts with both organic and inorganic acids. The most preferred compounds are 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole, methyl-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate and 2-methoxycarbonylamino-benzimidazole and those wherein Y is chloro.
In the present invention it has been discovered that the compounds described above are useful for the inhibition of HIV and the treatment of HIV infection and similar retrovirus infections. The present invention also provides methods for the treatment of HIV infection comprising administering to a host infected with HIV a pharmaceutically or therapeutically effective or acceptable amount of a compound as described above, particularly those wherein R is 4-thiazolyl.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound as described above.
These compositions have been discovered to inhibit the growth of cancer or other tumors in humans or animals and to induce apoptosis of cancer cells by administration of a therapeutically effective amount of the composition, preferably by administering a benzimidazole compound to the site of the cancer.
More specifically, this invention provides an anticancer composition comprising a pharmaceutical carrier and a benzimidazole derivative as defined herein along with a method for treating such cancers. These compositions can induce apoptosis in cancer cells.
These compositions are also effective against viruses and are used to treat viral infections and this invention provides a method of treating viral infections such as herpes, hepatitis, influenza and rhinoviruses.